


World Turned Upside Down

by trailertrash



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls AU - Fandom, Trolls World Tour AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Longing, Love, Own Au, Pop Trolls, Rock Trolls - Freeform, Romance, Same old Poppy, Shy Branch, Soft Branch, Storybook romance, Teaching, Trolls AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailertrash/pseuds/trailertrash
Summary: A sweet strawberry queen rules over the ever happy Pop Trolls. Their life is an endless party but little did she know A Dark, worried King was hiding in the shadows of his Rock Kingdom. His vision to expand his kingdom and form alliances to protect his people from the creatures that lurk in the darkness leads him into the path of the pink ruler. His world was about to be flipped upside down... But maybe thats a good thing.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, Queen Poppy/King Branch, Rock Branch/Pop Poppy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time lived the happiest creatures in all the world. The Pop Trolls. They’d sing and dance and hug, hug and dance and sing and everything was right in their happy little kingdom. Their ruler, Queen Poppy was the happiest troll of them all. She would turn a bad situation into a happy one with just her smile, Frowns into wide smiles and tears of pain and sadness to Tears of joy and uncontrollable laughter. She was content with her ruling, thinking she had done her best for her people. Little did she know her world was about to get a lot bigger. 

Miles away from the happy bright Troll Village stood a dark, scary and unwelcoming wasteland. Volcano Rock City. Here lived a breed of Troll that were under threat. This caused them to isolate themselves from the rest of the world. They were VERY different to the Pop Trolls that lived in the bright welcoming forest. They were surrounded by darkness, lava, death. Their ruler, a king that was both feared and admired by his people. King Branch of the Rock Trolls. They didn’t party like the Pop Trolls. Their parties were harder, heavier and always lead to things being destroyed. Their Leader never involved himself with the countless parties happening around his kingdom, He had bigger plans, bigger worries. You see, his people were being attacked by the large creatures that lived in his kingdom. The Snatchfangs. These creatures stalked his people, attacking at nightfall. What caused the need for action after so long of pain was the creatures sudden change in behaviour. They were now attacking during the day.   
The creatures were frightning and blood thirsty, causing people to approach the king for help as their loved ones were snatched. He wanted to expand his kingdom, keep his people safe and protected whilst forming possible alliances. He was a king in need of help. 

The large wooden doors of the throne room slammed open, eyes quickly darting to the noise. A small, grey-purple troll ran into the throne room of the Rock King, panting and kneeling infront of the thrones steps.  
“Your majesty”,  
The Troll said breathlessly, bowing his head.  
“Ah. At last my scout has returned... What news do you have of the world beyond our kingdom?”  
Branch leaned back in his throne, his eyes studying the clearly exhausted troll he had sent out months earlier to discover what the world had to offer him.   
“Sire, I ventured North West of our kingdom and discovered a place like nothing i’ve ever seen”  
The faded troll stood and looked around,  
“I found more Trolls...”  
“More Trolls?”  
Branch sat up straight and glared at the scout. His eyebrows furrowed as he waited for more.  
“Y-yes... but they’re nothing like us. Their kingdom... Its bright, colourful.. Loud. They sing and dance all the time and everyone is... Happy... Safe... Their Queen-“  
“Queen? Another ruler?”  
Branch got to his feet slowly and made his way down the steps in-front of his throne. He walked past the faded troll who seemed to shrink their head into their shoulders as he approached . Branch made his way to the window, looking out over his city. Another Ruler meant a possible alliance, something that he desperately needed...   
“What are their defences like? Their buildings?” Branch was enthusiastic to learn of how these Trolls were able to stay so happy and safe. Their defences must be magnificent he thought to himself. 

“I...I.. Sire, They don’t have any defences..” The purple Troll said as he looked towards his king.

The room fell into a flurry of whispers and glances. 

“No... Defences...?”  
He whipped his head around, looking at the little Troll confused.   
“Buildings? What are they made of?”  
He approached slowly and glared  
“Flowers... Sire.. Leaves, Plants... They aren’t really buildings either they’re like Pods.. Hanging in the trees.”

The kings ears dropped slightly, his eyes flicking back and forth in confusion   
“How.... They must have traps... I need to know!”  
Branch Roared out to his court, dashing out of the room and leaving the entire court confused. He rushed to his study down the hall and scrambled over his desk, picking up a pen and paper, scribbling down a pleed for help

‘ Queen of the Forest-dwelling Trolls,

I am writing you today to ask for your assistance. My name is Branch...”  
‘Is that too formal?’ He thought to himself, shaking his head.   
“King Branch of the Rock Trolls. A large kingdom North West of your peaceful Forest. Our way of life is under threat. Snatchfangs are taking people daily.. My people grow scared and in need of help and guidance. I can only offer them so much. But our defences are weak. One of my scouts had come across your village on their patrols, noticing the peace and happiness that filled it. Happiness is what I long for in my frightened kingdom and so I ask, ney, Pleed with you to help us. 

I wait for your responsonse eagerly, 

Warm Regards,  
King Branch of the Rock Trolls.’

Branch carefully put the letter in a black envelope, stamping his wax seal on the back and signing the front.   
“STEEL”  
He shouted as he rose from his chair, his eyes on the letter.  
A small grey troll burst through the doors of his office.  
“Y-Yes sire..?”  
The girl asked, lowering her head.

“Get the scout to take this letter to the Queen of the trolls he had encountered. Its urgent.”  
Branch approached the troll, holding out the letter, his eyes soft from the thought of getting his people help.

“Yes Sire, of course sire.”  
The girl scurried out of the room and away in seconds.

“Please help me, Queen of the forest trolls...”  
Branch said softly to himself, closing the study doors with a sigh.


	2. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scout arrives back at Pop Village 2 weeks later... He’s met with more than he expected

2 weeks later. 

The sun shines over Pop Village, the flowers were dancing and swaying to the melody the village was singing. Their queen swayed her hips and sang along with her people as they enjoyed another peaceful morning full of fun. 

Once the beautiful song was over the village cheered, their queen giggling and squealing as her people were excited for the day.   
“Queen Poppy!”  
A small voice squeaked,  
The queen looked around and spotted a sweet child infront of her  
“Hi petal!”, she cooed at the adorable infant,  
“That was another amazing song, Queen Poppy Thank you!!”  
The infant giggled and ran off shyly, excited to start the days fun.  
Poppy giggled and sighed, smiling as she spun around and skipped away to start her daily duties.

The scout had finally arrived back at the village just in time for the end of their song, his eyes watching carefully to find their leader. His ears turned as he heard a small voice call ‘queen poppy’. The scout crouched in the bushes and watched the queen before slowly stepping out... He stood out like a sore thumb amongst these brightly coloured Trolls. 

The scout quietly made his way through the village, getting some confused glances but mainly happy smiles and greetings. He smiled to himself, looking up at the pods in the trees ‘everyone is so friendly... I could get use to thi...’   
His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he smacked hard into an unknown object, stumbling back

“Oh goodness!”  
The sweet voice spoke, covering her mouth.  
“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” She called.   
The scout rubbed his head and looked up, his ears dropping at the sight of the Queen  
“Hey, I’ve not seen you around here before....”  
She pulled a puzzled face before smiling widely  
“A NEW FRIEND!”  
She exclaimed and pulled the faded purple troll to his feet.   
Startled but also welcomed he stuttered,  
“Y-yes i’m not from here... I discovered your village some weeks ago and was addressed by my King to give you this...”  
The scout rummaged through his bag and pulled out the black letter, carefully handing it to the Pink Queen. He cowering slightly as he did.   
Poppy turned her head in confusion ‘King? King of who? Of what?’   
Poppy looked at the letter and gently took it, ripping it open and reading it carefully. Her eyes opened wide  
“King of the Rock... Trolls?”  
She said in a confused tone, looking up at the messenger for answers  
“What are Rock Trolls? Whos Branch? Whats going on here...”  
She shook the letter slightly, concern on her face as she thought about the words she had just read.

“Y-your Majesty... The Rock Trolls are an old breed of Trolls.. We live south east of your sweet village in a place called Volcano Rock City... its a hard place to live.. I’m sure the letter explains our issue..”  
He lowered his head

Poppy was stunned, shocked.... but excited? More Trolls? More friends!!

“And King...” She looked at the letter again, her silly expression changing to one of seriousness.  
“Branch... he needs my help... His letter seemed desperate.. I don’t know what we can offer here... We do not face threats like this, we are friends with the creatures we share the forest with... There are little threats..”  
Poppy looked sad now, realising their life was easy compared to these Trolls. She couldn’t let them suffer...

Poppy pulled some paper and a pen from her hair, scuttling over to a nearby mushroom to lean on as she started to scribble.

“King Branch of the Rock Trolls,

My name is Poppy, Queen of the Pop Trolls. I read your letter with great concern. I fear you may have been misinformed about the way we live in our forest. We do not face fears like those you have described.. I fear we would not be much help to you or your kingdom.

I do extend, with great honour, an invitation for you to come and visit our kingdom and see our way of life for yourself... Maybe we can teach you to live peacefully with these creatures. 

I eagerly await YOUR response,   
Big Hugs,  
Queen Poppy”

Poppy signed the letter and sprinkled glitter over it, making it as pretty as her scrapbooks before sealing it with a jewel. 

The scout watched in confusion as the Troll Queen seemed excited after her serious response.

“Take this, please... I didn’t catch your name?”  
Poppy smiled sweetly as she held the letter.  
‘Wow they really are all cupcakes and rainbows here’  
“M-my names Pic..”  
The troll smiled slightly, feeling welcomed by these happy trolls.  
“Lovely name! Pic, please take this letter back to your King... I’m hoping he accepts. I will send you with one of our Hoverflys to get back quicker and gain a response....”

Poppy looked at her people around here and gestured for them to come closer,  
“We’d also like to help you on your returns by giving you some more food and water for your trip!”  
The trolls around her held out jugs of water and cupcakes, excited and anxious to meet the new mysterious Trolls and their King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part! I’m sorry they seem so back and forth in chapters right now but things will get exciting soon! I have big plans for this fic!


	3. Shes so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting her invitation, the Rock King makes his way to Pop Village. His mind is torn on what to expect but as soon as his eyes locked with the Pink Queens, his worries faded. 
> 
> This chapter focuses on Branches side. The next will be Poppys view and then interactions.

Branch grew inpatient, his constant pacing and worrying was beginning to upset his subjects. He was not like regular Rock Trolls, He didn’t always like the heavy hitting music, the destruction and the chaos every party caused. Branch liked order, structure and safety but he would never force it upon his free-loving people... He was barely a King. His rulership had been questioned time after time and a council formed to help decisions be made for the benefit of the Rock Trolls. He wasn’t happy as their king. But he tried his best to keep his people safe. 

Branch leaned back in back leather chair in his study. His endless scribbles and worries splayed out in front of him. ‘Useless... Pointless... They’ll never help us..’ he thought to himself. Branch had been thinking night and day of these new Trolls. Sleepless nights and agonising days waiting for word from his scout.  
A sharp tap on the door took Branch from his thoughts, his ears perking up as he straightened himself out  
“Enter”,  
a little bit of excitement inside him. His eyes widened as the door creaked open to reveal his scout,  
“PIC!” He shouted, coming out more enthusiastically than he’d hoped. The king stood up and gestured for the Troll to approach

“Hello, Sire...”  
Pic bowed before approaching the desk, reaching into his bag and pulling out the brightly coloured envelope.  
“The Queen wanted me to give you this...”  
He held it out and waited, jumping as it was quickly snatched form his hand.  
Branch grabbed the letter as soon as he could, tearing the brightly coloured paper open and scrambling to read the rulers response. 

His heart sank as he read. His hopes crushed.... 

They couldn’t help him. 

Branch read further into the letter, his curiosity getting the better of him as he looked at the invitation to come to their kingdom... If he couldn’t get help he could at least make an alliance.   
Sitting back down slowly at his desk, he began to write, a short, but thankful letter to the Queen. 

Accepting her invitation. 

“Pic, thank you for your efforts. I need you to return this letter to the queen as quickly as possible. I warmly accept her invitation and will be arriving in a weeks time. I need to prepare...”

The king spoke softly, his mood had changed completely. 

Branch handed the scout the letter and quickly hurried to prepare for the journey ahead.

2 days later. 

After gathering his supplies, A couple of his most trusted men and preparing the Angler-bus for the long journey they finally set off. His scout had returned quickly, apparently a gift from the others kingdom had made that happen faster.

Branch packed the Angler Bus with a few days worth of food, some jugs of water and some weapons. Staring out at his city, worried leaving his kingdom and people behind, but he knew that he was barely a leader.   
“The council will look after things, Sire”  
A voice spoke softly, clearly sensing their kings worry.   
“They always do.”  
Branch sighed before entering the bus and preparing for the long trip ahead. 

The trip was long, lead by the scout to the secret village.... 

‘Why am i so.. Nervous? I’ve never met another Troll outside of my city, let alone an entire village. What if they became hostile to a new leader? What if this is a trap...’ Branch glances to the scout, shaking his head at the stupid paranoia. Shifting in the large leather throne, he continued to think. 

“Nearly there, Sire. Just another hour past this lake”  
The scout spoke towards his king, not keeping eye contact for long as he made his way back to the seat to navigate the angler bus.   
Branch had heard the scout speak but was too lost in his mind to respond... An hour. An hour to plan and overthink every aspect of this trip. 

The Anglerbus came to a stop and a rush or noise and voices outside caused the kings ears to twitch and flick around. He got a nervous feeling in his stomach as his scout spoke of their arrival. The king straightened himself out, smoothing out his leather vest, running a hand through his mullet and making sure he looked presentable. Branch made his way to the door of the bus as it opened.   
Squinting as the light flooded in and rid of the darkness. His eyes opened wide as he was suddenly met with an ocean of colour.   
‘Wow its like they were chewed up and spat out by a rainbow’ he thought to himself with a smirk. 

His men stood either side of him as the scout exited the vehicle, approaching a bright figure wrapped in a teal cape... The cape looked soft, almost felt like. Branches eyes travelled up the body of the Troll... Blue dress, Pink skin... His eyes flicked up to the Trolls hair.. ‘tied up... rare you’ll see that in Rock City..’ he kept examining the Troll. ‘Teal crown...’ 

“Queen Poppy”, Pic said sweetly to the strawberry queen.   
“I present to you, King Branch of the Rock Trolls!” He gestured to the faded blue Troll stood on the bus. 

Branches attention went to the pink trolls face.. ‘so this is the Queen... Shes so bright, so cheerful.. so... so....’  
Branches heart sped up a little as he locked eyes with the Queen, her fuchsia eyes gleaming in the sunlight.   
“So beautiful...”  
He muttered out loud to himself. His gaze still locked with the Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that these are so short compared to others!!! I do put a lot of effort into them its just I like it to flow nicer instead of skipping between so much in the story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this little idea in my head since watching World Tour and falling in love with Rock Branch! There is the whole “Hades and Persephone” kind of feeling to it and it is inspired partly by other different kingdom troll AUs but my own spark
> 
> I apologise for the short chapters, poor grammar and spelling!


End file.
